Its Christmas Kanda
by Shinitzue
Summary: Christmas at the Black Order, its full of choas and fun


**Hey all I am sick and tired of my writers block so I decided to write an episode off the top of my head. A Christmas Special to be exact, if it sucks I'm sorry because like I said it's off the top of my head sooooo yup HOPE U ENJOY AND PLZ REVIEW I LUV REVIEWS! Oh and for those of you who don't know who Nella or Shini is read the rest of Kooking with Kanda, you'll have to read them to understand what's going on. Or you couldn't read them and still kindove get what's going on. ONCE AGAIN REVIEW! Alright alright I'll just tell you who they are Nella is an big time Allen fan-girl and Shini is my made up character HAPPY? PLZ REVIEW!**

"Say ahhhhhhh Allen" Nella says holding out a spoon with pudding on it in front of Allen's mouth.

Allen has an awkward look on his face.

"Uh Nella really you don't have to feed me" Allen says awkwardly

"Allen pu-leez eat the pudding I made you" Nella says with a cute look on her face

Allen opens his mouth and Nella shoves the spoon into Allen mouth almost chocking him

"How is it?" Nella asks smiling big

Allen is still recovering from chocking which Nella seems to be oblivious to

"Uh it's really good Nella, thank you so much" Allen says taking a big gulp of water

"Oh Allen you just sent my heart FLYING!" Nella yells grabbing Allen and wrapping her arms around him.

"Nella please" Allen says

Shini runs up behind them.

"Nella please stop torturing Allen" Shini says freeing Allen from her grasp

Nella blushes

"I can't help it Shini, I just luuuuvvv him sooooooo much!" Nella calls blushing harder

"Yeah yeah don't we all" Shini says taking a seat next to Allen

"So Shini what's up?" Allen asks

"I can't find Kanda to give him the Christmas present I bought him" Shini says holding up a big red paper covered box with a green ribbon.

"Oh" Allen says

Nella jumps into the conversation

"I think he's in the studio for Kooking with Kanda" Nella says

"Uh why would he be there? Didn't Shinitzue tell him…?" Shini says thinking to herself

"OH MY GOSH I FORGOT TO TELL HIM IT WAS CANCLED FOR CHRISTMAS!!" Shini yells running away

Allen and Nella look confused, but Nella soon comes back to her senses

"Now where were we Allen?" Nella asks holding up another spoon full of her pudding.

"Uh you know what Nella I just remembered I have to….to…wrap my presents I totally forgot!" Allen says running away

Shini runs down the hall until she comes to the door labeled KWK studio

Shini opens the door and finds Kanda giving her a glare, she runs over to him.

"Kanda I'm so sorry I totally forgot to tell you that Kooking with Kanda is canceled today due to Christmas" Shini says smiling.

Kanda shoves past her heading for the door.

"Uh Kanda where are you going?" Shini asks

"Well I'm not going to be here anymore theres not point right" Kanda says opening the door and leaving.

"But Kanda you present…." Shini says.

Shini gets her head together and runs after him.

"Kanda!" Shini yells running into the hallway

"Kanda…?" Shini says looking around.

"Where did he go?" Shini asks running down the hall calling his name.

"So Jerry you're going to be making the big Christmas dinner right?" Komui asks looking at a chart.

"Is there anyone else who can cook here? Really Chief I just think your wasting time" Jerry says

Komui puts the chart down.

"Jerry these things are important, I have to make sure the Black Order has the best Christmas ever.

Jerry grabs the chart and sees doodles of things scribbled over it.

"Really?" Jerry asks.

"Chief KOMUI!" someone yells

"Well Jerry I'll be looking forward too it see you then!" Komui says speeding away.

"So he was just avoiding work….seriously *sigh" Jerry says going back to making preparations for the dinner.

"Right there Lavi" Leenalee says pointing to the spot on the huge Christmas tree.

Lavi hangs a silver ornament in the spot Leenalee pointed.

"I think that does it" Lavi says climbing down the ladder.

Leenalee steps away from the tree looking at it.

"Ah Lavi it's beautiful" Leenalee says.

Lavi joins her and looks up at it.

"It's great" Lavi says

"Now all we need is for everyone to get there presents wrapped and put under it" Leenalee says

"Leenalee Lavi!" Miranda yells running up.

"Miranda" Leenalee says

"I have my presents all wrapped and ready to go" She says holding up a box full of presents.

"Oh that's great Miranda and just in time too me and Lavi just finished decorating the tree what do you think?" Leenalee asks

"We worked really hard on it" Lavi adds

"Oh it's absolutely beautiful I can't wait till we get all the Christmas presents under it" Miranda says placing her box of presents under it.

"I know it's going to be great, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get my presents" Leenalee says waving good bye.

Miranda and Lavi wave good bye.

"Well I'd better go and get other things done" Miranda says leaving Lavi.

"Ah all alone" Lavi says sadly.

Suddenly Lavi hears the calling of Shini.

Shini not looking where she's going runs into Lavi.

"Shini" Lavi says startled.

"Ah Lavi I'm sorry I was looking for Kanda he seems to have run off" Shini says.

Lavi sees the present in Shini's hands.

"Shini is that present for little old me!" Lavi asks grabbing the present.

"NO Lavi it's for Kanda" Shini says grabbing the present.

"So I don't get anything?" Lavi asks sadly.

"Oh no Lavi I got you something its just I have to get this present to Kanda it's not a present I can give him in front of everyone at the present opening later" Shini says.

"Well I'll be going then I've got to hurry and find him before the big dinner" Shini says running off.

"Hmmm a secret present for Kanda this must go under further investigation!" Lavi yells running off.

"Well Allen I'm sorry to say but that was the last bite of pudding" Nella says turning the bowl upside down.

Allen has a sick look on his face.

"Oh thank goodness" Allen says.

"What do you mean by that Allen?" Nella ask looking sad.

Suddenly realizing what he just said Allen trys to come up with something.

"Ah I mean Thank goodness for you great pudding" Allen says smiling awkwardly.

"Oh you welcome Allen, now I must get going to help Shinitzue wrap her presents" Nella says.

"Oh where is Shinitzue?" Allen asks.

"With her family, she wanted to spend it here but she's been away from her family for a while she said she'd come by on the next Kooking with Kanda and give everyone there presents" Nella says.

"Now bye Allen and Merry Christmas!" Nella says running away.

"Bye Nella" Allen says.

"ALLEN!" Lavi yells running up to Allen.

"Lavi what?" Allen asks

"We've got a little investigation to do" Lavi says with a cunning smile on his face.

Lavi and Allen are peeking from behind a wall into a hallway.

"So Lavi what exactly are we doing" Allen asks.

"Were trying to find out what's going on between Shini and Kanda" Lavi says.

"Shini and Kanda what in the world are you talking about Lavi, did you drink any of that spiked eggnog Shisho brought" Allen asks.

"It was spiked no wonder it tasted wired, but no I'm not drunk Allen I have evidence" Lavi says.

"Really and what evidence would that be?" Allen asks looking suspicious.

"Shini said she has a special gift to give him that no one else could see" Lavi says.

"Oh yeah I saw her looking for him to give him a gift I didn't think anything of it though Shini already gave me my gift but I told her I'd wait till tonight to open it, she likes to hand deliver them" Allen says.

"She didn't hand deliver mine am I not special?" Lavi asks outraged.

"Uh she probably has you to deliver it to after Kanda, Lavi don't freak out" Allen says.

"Wait Allen you got me off topic, like I was saying Shini has a special present for Kanda that CANNOT be opened in front of everyone else, the hand delivering thing is okay but not that" Lavi says.

"Well I do suppose that's a bit odd" Allen says.

"Okay then lets figure this out!" Lavi says grabbing Allen and pulling him down the hall.

"Lavi!" Allen yells.

"So Allen where do you think Shini would be" Lavi asks

Allen and Lavi are in the Library sitting down at a table.

"Well its 3pm right now and that's usually when Shini goes and gets Jerry to make her a snack" Allen says.

"To the cafeteria!" Lavi yells pulling Allen behind him.

"NOT AGAIN!" Allen yells

"Jerry have you seen Shini?" Lavi asks.

"Today at lunch but no not recently and that's strange and here I made her this plate full

Of Christmas cookies for her snack" Jerry says looking disappointed.

"I'll take them to her" Allen says grabbing the plate of cookies.

"Why thank you Allen" Shini says grabbing the plate.

"Shini!" Allen and Lavi both exclaim.

"Just kidding, you guys don't have to freak I'll share" Shini says holding out the plate.

"I'll take one!" Allen yells grabbing 3 and shoving them into his mouth.

"You mean 3?" Shini asks laughing.

"Come one Allen" Lavi says and pulls him away from the cookies.

"No Cookies I LOVE U!" Allen yells.

"Uh bye?" Shini asks

Allen and Lavi leave the cafeteria and are hiding right outside of it.

"Okay Allen did you see that?" Lavi asks.

"Those cookies yeah I know" Allen says

"NO not the cookies Shini, she still had the present" Lavi says.

"Oh" Allen says still dreaming of cookies.

"Allen get it together can't you ever stop thinking about food!" Lavi asks frustrated.

"No" Allen says simply.

"Uh whatever okay Allen I've got a plan, instead of chasing Shini around lets go right to the source Kanda" Lavi says walking away.

"Ugh come on Lavi I'm tired of this" Allen complains.

Lavi ignores him and keeps on walking.

"Lavi!" Allen yells running after him.

"Well one things for sure, Kanda is much easier to find then Shini" Lavi says.

Allen and Lavi are hiding behind a box in the training room where Kanda is training.

"Grrr that Kanda being better then my by training on Christmas" Allen says angrily.

"Yuu is the only person crazy enough to train on Christmas Allen" Lavi says.

"Well I still don't like him being better then me" Allen says still mad.

Lavi sighs.

"Kanda I finally found you!" Shini yells running up to him.

"Allen she's here!" Lavi exclaims.

Lavi and Allen listen, they can't see what's going on.

Shini runs up to Kanda.

"Merry Christmas Kanda!" Shini calls holding out the present

Kanda just gives her a grumpy look but takes the present he opens it.

"What the heck is this?" Kanda asks holding up a box of chocolates.

"Well you and I both know you stole a couple of kisses the other day" Shini says.

"Uh well……." Kanda stumbles.

"Haha Kanda I know you wouldn't want me giving you this gift in front of everyone because your dignity would be broken Kanda doesn't roll that way" Shini says laughing.

"Well thanks I guess now leave" Kanda says turning back to his training.

"You're welcome Kanda!" Shini says skipping away.

Lavi and Allen just stare at each other until they get there heads together and they run out of the room.

Allen and Lavi run down the hall until they reach a clear spot.

They turn to face each other.

"Kanda and Shini are in love with each other!" They both yell.

Lavi and Allen sit awkwardly around the big Christmas tree while waiting for all the Christmas present to be passed out.

Shini comes up and sits in between them.

"So you guys having fun?" Shini asks.

Allen just looks at the floor and Lavi stutters.

"Uh what's the matter with you guys?" Shini asks.

Allen looks up at her.

"Shini what's the matter with you how could you fall in love with Kanda?" Allen yells

Everyone looks at Shini.

"Yeah Shini I didn't even realize you and Yuu were together. It's the Kooking with Kanda thing isn't it; I knew you 2 were spending way too much time together" Lavi says.

"Lavi, Allen I don't have a clue what you guys are talking about me and Kanda are NOT together" Shini says.

"Yeah right Shini I know the truth, you gave Kanda a confession of your love, and you said he stole kisses from you" Lavi says.

Shini looks confused for a second and then puts 2 and 2 together.

"You guys were spying on my and Kanda weren't you!" Shini yells.

"So it is true!" Lavi yells back.

Shini just stares at him and then suddenly falls onto the floor laughing.

"Wha?" Lavi and Allen ask.

"Allen, Lavi ahahahah haha, I gave Kanda a special gift that much is true but it was chocolate" Shini says getting up holding her side.

Allen and Lavi look at one another.

"Chocolate?" they both say

"Yeah Kanda has a secret passion for chocolates, he stole come chocolate kisses from Komui's desk the other day and I saw him eating them in the hall" Shini says.

"I gave if to him secretly because I knew Kanda wouldn't want everyone thinking that that big tough Kanda liked sweets" Shini says.

Allen and Lavi look embarrassed.

"Oh sorry Shini" they both mutter.

"It's alright, anyways now that is over let's get this present opening started!" Shini yells.

Everyone starts grabbing present and having tons of fun, they party the night away.

MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM EVERYONE AT KOOKING WITH KANDA!

**Well how was it? Not too bad I must say myself. Hopefully I can get another episode out before the new years special haha REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND TY FOR READING! Oh and sry for any grammatical errors for I be too lazy to go through and fix them, and for any of you who read the When We Walker series I'm trying to get the next chapter out as fast as I can REVIEW PLZ!**


End file.
